worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Assault on Hillsbrad
Briefing Now that the Armada is well supplied with the precious black substance that your Tankers have amassed, Doomhammer feels it is time to make a gruesome example of Hillsbrad. With the aid of new Foundry sites that allow you to construct more advanced ships, you may build Transports to deliver your forces across the channel to the cowering Human settlement. All who oppose the Horde must be taught a harsh lesson - leave no one alive! Objectives *Destroy Hillsbrad. *Slaughter the Alliance's defenders. Background Needing a large number and farms to support the operation, much time was spent making preparations and gathering resources before constructing the lumber mill and shipyard required to begin the first stage. The Horde unit kept the destroyer that had brought them close to the shore north of town. With eight workers at their disposal, the shipyard went up near where the destroyer was anchored. Soon they had both a shipyard and a refinery on the north shore, with several tankers, gathering oil from a nearby patch. Four destroyers were launched to clear the seas, then all five were sent far to the northeast where the enemy platform needed removal. From there, they swept westward to the coastline near Hillsbrad, sinking a transport that had managed to make a single delivery of humans the Horde base. To prevent further annoyances of that sort, the Horde warships made quick work of the Alliance’s coast structures, leaving the nearby enemy tower standing so they could watch. The destroyers remained near the shore; while the Horde prepared to land their own force. While a new barracks provided training for six grunts and six trolls, the Horde constructed two transports for them and the lumber mill cut new, nicely balanced throwing axes for the raid. Once the transports had been loaded and delivered to waiting destroyers, they placed a single warship close enough to shore to pound the Alliance tower. This panicked their soldiers into thinking they could stop them at the shoreline; as they came, the Horde’s other warships opened fire. With the coast reasonably clear, the transports landed and released the Hordes to level the town. All the defenders were slaughtered first; then their structures fell like straw huts. Soon word of victory against the township of Hillsbrad reached DoomhammerTol Barad (WC2 Horde), Tol Barad (WC2 Alliance), who shortly thereafter rewarded the unit with an opportunity for more destruction near the mainland to the north. Aftermath Although the Horde had successfully left the townships of Hillsbrad and Southshore in ruins their base on Zul'dare had been destroyed and they were driven from the shores of Lordaeron. It was clear to the Alliance that the war would cost the them dearly... With the cities decimated rumors spread throughout the Human kingdoms like wildfire of their impending doom. Although they had lost their base, War Chief Doomhammer was pleased with his commander's and Urok Scratcher's success and ordered them into in Khaz Modan to help defend their outpost in Dun Modr. Meanwhile, the alliance Regional Commander and Milan were ordered into Khaz Modan to assist Stromgarde and Kul Tiras attacking the outpost. Both forces were ordered to fight over control of Stromgarde's island citadel at Tol Barad. References Kategooria:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness orc campaign